Sun of Shadows/Chapter 14
This is the fourteenth chapter in Sun of Shadows and the fifth in part two, Ice. Light and Shadow It had something of their journey to the Earth Tribe so many months ago, how Iris was riding on Shimmer toward the city of the Ice Tribe. It was the same kind of curiosity that had seized her, coupled with the displeasure of having to be here with a certain person. It had been Sabazios at that time - now she could hardly bear Nergal's sight. It wasn't so much the fear of his dark side that bothered her, she just couldn't stand his arrogant manner. How could he dare talk to them like that, especially Perry? Of course, she didn't really take the questionable chosen one seriously either, but Nergal's behavior was on an entire different level. Why hadn't she just told him what she thought of him? It would have been so easy. But there had been something in Ani's gaze... something that told her that it hadn't yet been the time. Hopefully it came soon. What did Zephyr think of Nergal? They hadn't traveled together for long. Surely he liked Nergal's confidence and willpower - but even Zeph wouldn't approve of his arrogance. I hope he made it back to the Claws. The thoughts of her best friend overwhelmed her. He had been there the day she met Geb and everything changed. Without him, they wouldn't be here now, for more than just that reason. They had so much to thank him for... hopefully she'd eventually get the chance to reciprocate. "Wow, Iris, can you see that?" Five and Buzzer whirred through the icy clear air without remaining still for even a moment. That didn't make it easy to figure out what the girl was trying to show her. "What?", she asked, a little annoyed. Five was like Perry when he was in the mood to talk - just all the time. Buzzer whirred through the middle of her field of vision. "Down there, of course!", Five called, suddenly behind her again. "Open your eyes, maybe you'll see it too!" Iris groaned inwardly, but followed Five's request. She had to cling to Shimmer so as not to fall down in amazement: in the midst of the endless white lay an island of colorful light. She saw domes - buildings - and a strange hilly mass right where they would arrive. "By Aricel," she mumbled. These were Ice Elmen, dozens of them, who had gathered for their arrival. Iris sent Shimmer down to where the giant Ice Tribe companion was carrying her friends through the landscape. Five was close behind her. "Iris!", Geb beamed immediately. How glad he was to see her again... "What's up?" "We're almost there," she replied, unable to stop herself from sounding nervous. "And I think they're waiting for us." "Rather for their chief," Sedna said, but she sounded uncertain as well. Geb turned to her. "Let's wait and see," he suggested. "I'm sure everything is fine." "I could check things out," Five offered, grinning. "They're way too slow to catch me." But Alignak, who was sitting in front of Geb, refused. "It's better we wait like Geb suggested. Everything will sort itself out soon." Five made a face and turned away, but Iris decided to stay close to her friends. With more and more discomfort she saw that hardly any of the Ice Elmen were looking at their chief girl. They all had their eyes on the newcomers: Nergal, Ani, Karzelek, Five, and their companions... and Iris and Shimmer too. An Elm with a silvery coat called out something Iris didn't understand, but she knew the tone: See? I told you! Cynosura stopped her companion, the others followed close behind. Ani had put on her kindest smile, Five grinned as usual, Karzelek had Four-Leaf firmly pressed against him. And Nergal looked confused, but at the same time as terribly convinced of himself as she knew him. In fact, the alien Elmen weren't hostile, but - which was almost worse - awestruck. Because they weren't looking at Cynosura or Perry, but at them. Cynosura slowly climbed from the back of her companion. She stepped in front of the group of gathered Elmen, shouting something - and all burst into cheers. It was a deafening sound that sounded more like an animal herd than Elmen, but either way it was meant seriously. Iris didn't dare move. Anything could happen if she did, like those huge Elmen crushing her. But she saw that Geb bent over to Alignak and said something to him, whereupon the Water Elm struggled a little to get off the mammoth's back and exchanged a few words with Cynosura. Then he returned to talk to the friends. Especially to Geb and Sedna, but Iris and the others were interested as well. "So?", Iris asked eagerly. "What exactly is going on here?" "What do you think?", Nergal replied. "They're worshipping us - just like they should." "Dream on," Sedna said from above. "A little modesty would do you good." Alignak cleared his throat and immediately had the full attention of everyone again. "Nergal isn't entirely wrong," he said. "Apparently, some of the Elmen here have been receiving visions lately, which don't prove much, but enough." "So... this is all true?", Karzelek asked, who could apparently believe this just as hardly as Iris. "We're supposed to defeat Umbrath?" The thought almost nauseated Iris. Being the Hero of Light... she had never considered that and preferably never wanted to either. Of course, she wanted to rescue Elysia like everyone else, but defeating a Keeper? She couldn't do that, no way. There was only one who should. Her gaze wandered up to Perry, who was still sitting on the mammoth's back just behind Sedna. He hadn't said a word since they'd met again - not since they'd arrived on this continent, really. Was he alright? Surely Geb and Sedna had long asked him. "I don't know if we can do that," Ani said. "But the visions mean we have the strength to, right? That it's possible?" "Exactly," Nergal agreed. Of course he did. "They're proof that we're capable of defeating Umbrath. There's no need for an Elm of Light. There hasn't been for a thousand years." Something moved near Sedna - Perry. He seemed to shift his weight, then suddenly pushed away from the mammoth's back and jumped. Within moments he had spread his wings and was already in the air. By the time anyone really grasped what was happening, he had already covered several dozen feet. Sedna was the first to react. "Perry!", she called after him, but the boy didn't turn around. "Perry, come back!" "I'll take care of it," Iris said, and then Shimmer was in the air and took up the chase. Perry had quite a head start, but was he faster than the magpie? She was more experienced, but had already exhausted herself more than enough today. "Keep going," Iris whispered to her, her body pressed close to Shimmer's feathers. Luckily it was easy to keep an eye on Perry. Apparently he could barely see anything in the dark, which made his body glow like Five's - just that his entire body seemed to radiate light, not just his markings. It looked beautiful from afar - but they still had to stop him. What had gone into him? Certainly it had to do with Nergal. With the visions and the prophecy itself. But he didn't have to fly away because of that, she thought bitterly. Chosen or not, anything could happen to him out here. Shimmer was actually faster than him, maybe he had slowed down by himself. Soon they were so close to Perry that he would hear Iris. "Perry!", she called. "Let's land and talk." He ignored her. "Perry!", she shouted again, more urgently. As strange as this boy was, she didn't want anything to happen to him. And that had nothing to do with his tribe or role. He clearly wasn't interested in listening to her. He still flew straight ahead, ignoring her. Talking doesn't help, Iris thought bitterly. Should she wait until he got tired and landed? No. That could take hours and they would never find their way back to the others. She had to act fast. She let Shimmer gain height until they flew above, but still behind Perry. Had he noticed them? Hard to tell. He just shouldn't dodge them now... A silent gesture was enough, and Shimmer dived straight down to Perry. Grabbed him as she approached the ground at great speed - and pushed him into the middle of a huge snowdrift. The magpie landed next to it, so Iris could slide off her back and run to Perry. There was a hole in the snowdrift where Perry had landed. Nothing stirred. Fear seized her. Had she hurt him? Maybe even broken something? That had been a risky maneuver just now. She could be glad that he hadn't done anything to her! Iris used her wind magic to move the snow. Then finally she saw him: huddled, trembling and... sobbing? The sound almost broke her heart. And she was to blame for hurting him. "...Perry?", she asked carefully, venturing a few steps closer. His light had faded to the faint glow of his home island, so it didn't dazzle her. "How much does it hurt?" He finally showed her that he heard her. But instead of replying, he only turned away. Iris grimaced. She had never had to care for anyone like this before. What should she do? Talk to him? Wait until he calmed down? A harsh flickering tore her from her thoughts. Iris turned and saw no one else but Buzzer and Five, who landed beside her moments later - quietly. When they saw Perry, they too dimmed their light. For once, Iris was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?", she whispered. "Following you, what else?", Five answered just as softly. A miracle she could do that. "The others will be here soon too, but they'd never have found you without us." The others? Iris grimaced. They really couldn't use Nergal now. He would only make things worse... But when Cynosura's mammoth approached, she breathed with relief. The Fire Elm wasn't in sight, she only saw Geb, Sedna, and Karzelek with Four-Leaf. Not even Cynosura herself had come. Did the mammoth simply obey her friends like that? They lost no time. As soon as they had dismounted, Karzelek let Four-Leaf run to Perry, who noticed the goat in surprise and immediately embraced it. They all stayed away, giving Perry the time he needed. Geb approached Iris. "Are you alright?", he asked quietly. "What happened?" "If only I knew," she mumbled. She noticed Sedna telling Five something and suddenly it got a little darker around them. Five had stopped her flickering, and instead it was Sedna who lit her markings now. Her bluish glow was much softer, more soothing than Five's almost aggressive flashes of light. She walked over to Perry, who was looking up at her with a terribly tear-streaked face, and sat down beside him in the ice-cold snow. In the wondrous silence that settled over the group, Iris heard nothing but Sedna's murmurs. It was far too quiet for Geb to understand, but Iris's hearing was better than his. "It's okay," she assured Perry. "Let it out. We aren't mad at you." Iris was surprised how naturally Sedna talked to the boy like that. Since when did they get along so well? It occurred to her that Sedna had a younger sister - and a father who was struggling with some problems of his own. She must have a lot of experience with situations like this, Iris thought bitterly. Intrigued, Iris watched as Perry's breathing slowed down. It took minutes, but he loosened his grip on Four-Leaf and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. Finally, Sedna even had him at the point that he spoke. "Don't believe him," he said, sounding almost pleading. No one had to ask him who he meant. "I'm the chosen one. Not him. Or... or you." Iris and Geb exchanged a look. What should they tell him? No one of them knew which side to believe either. "Well," said Five. "Hard to say who's right. The most powerful creature in Elysia or a few giants at the end of the world." As derogatory as she said that, Iris raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were on Nergal's side." The Lightning Elmin snorted. "Scaleface can kiss Buzzer's butt for all I care. My tribe doesn't really like it when someone has their own goals, you know?" Absently, she played with her silver bracelet, her voice softer. "I don't mind Hyper here taking care of Umbrath. I just wanted to... find my spark. Something that makes me be more than just one in a thousand." Hyper... that was a different way to nick Hyperion. Iris smiled - and couldn't help but be impressed. There was more to Five than she had thought. "And we'll help you with that." The Lightning Elmin beamed. "So, what should we do?" Sedna asked, still by Perry's side. "I can hardly imagine that calling Nergal off is a good idea - in case he's right, and also because he's Nergal. Fire Tribe and Shadow aren't a good combination." "What if Perry heals him?" Karzelek's proposal was so startling that everyone looked at him. Nergal had thought of it himself, Iris knew, but he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, especially not to Perry. What was he waiting for? "Then maybe he tolerates Perry enough that we can all fight Umbrath together," Iris agreed with her friend. "I wouldn't mind having a Light Elm with me." Even Geb seemed a bit relieved. "Let's go back and ask him. Can you still fly, Perry?" "Of course." Already the boy was in the air, so that no one could doubt him. He can be determined if he wants to be. But enough to deal with Umbrath? --- Iris was little surprised that they were expected. Most of the Elmen had disappeared into their huts, and strangely enough, Ani and Nergal were nowhere to be seen, but Cynosura and Alignak were still where they had left them. The man raised his hand in greeting, but Cynosura didn't move. She stared into the distance, apparently without even noticing the friends. Iris signaled the others, then flew ahead. Was everything alright? Alignak didn't seem worried. But Cynosura's behavior troubled her, the girl wasn't even blinking... "Iris," Alignak greeted her as soon as she landed. "I see you have returned unscathed." She nodded absently but couldn't take her eyes off Cynosura. "What's with her?" Alignak just smiled. "Wait." And she did, after all, she had no choice. It wasn't long before the rest of her group arrived, and Cynosura's mammoth came to her to touch her forehead. As soon as that happened, Cynosura shook her head in a daze, then ran her hand over the companion's head. "Nakummek," she said. Geb appeared on Iris's side. "That means thank you," he explained proudly. "Thanks for what?", she asked back. "For carrying you?" "For sharing his body," Alignak replied. "Another miracle of ice magic." Stunned, Iris stared at Cynosura and her companion. It had been the Elmin herself who had accompanied Geb and the others? At the same time, she was a little jealous. To be a bird had to be even more stunning than just flying on the back of one. "Then you know what we're about to do," Sedna intervened, turning to Cynosura. "We have to talk to Nergal. Do you know where he is?" "She was with you all the time," Alignak reminded her. "However, I can help you. Follow me." Leisurely, the man trudged through the paths of Illuk that had long been freed from the high snow by their daily use. Many of the Elmen were in their huts, surely they already slept. Iris would've been lost between these huts if not for the different colored lights. On closer examination, Iris saw that they weren't coming from lamps... but from animal sculptures made of ice, in which colorful mists danced, letting them shine from within. The figures fascinated Karzelek as much as her. "How do the Ice Elmen do that?" "There are special lights in the sky in these climes," Alignak explained, stopping beside the green, iridescent sculpture of a cow that had, of course, long fur. "The Elmen can trap them in the ice, if only for a few days." His gaze wandered to the cow sculpture. "The tribe uses symbols to emphasize things. The yak, for example, stands for hospitality." Iris understood quickly when she noticed that they were standing at the entrance of a building. "Then this is something like a guest house?" The man just nodded and let them in. Inside, Iris was astonished to find that there were no separate rooms, but that it was a single huge room containing about ten woollen - what else - sleeping places. The tribe probably didn't need more, Iris realized. Who else should visit them apart from some Water Elmen? Nergal was already waiting for them. "Took you long enough. Did you catch your bird again?" Sedna glared at him. "Just leave Perry alone. I can't remember that he did something to you." Nergal shrugged. "As you wish. But I wouldn't have minded you leaving him out there." "Actually, he was just about to be nice to you," Iris replied. "Or do you want to stay half a Shadow forever?" "I would have asked him myself soon enough," Nergal muttered, his arms crossed. "But if you manage to get that idea without me, fair enough." He scrambled to his feet and stared down at Perry, who was a little shorter than him. "Alright then. Make yourself useful." "Are you sure we want to help him?" Iris felt Sedna's elbow in her side. "What? It's true." Sedna just sighed. Perry stepped in front of Nergal, the confident Light Elm he had to be. When it came to the actual use of his abilities, he seemed to be entirely focused. "You have to stand still and concentrate," he explained. "And think positive," Ani added, briefly taking Nergal's hand. "Otherwise it won't work." Surely it was because of Ani that Nergal suddenly appeared cooperative. He closed his eyes and relaxed all his muscles to prepare himself for the upcoming use of magic. Perry hesitated for a moment, after all, he had never changed an Elm before. No Light Elm had done that in many years. But then he took Nergal's hands in his own, also closed his eyes... Nothing happened. Iris looked confusedly at the faces of her friends, but in them she saw only her own perplexity. How long did Perry need to release his magic? Endless moments passed, but eventually Perry stepped back, shaking his head. "It won't work," he said dryly. Immediately Nergal's entire tension was back. "What do you mean, it won't work?" He glanced down to make sure Perry was telling the truth. No, he was still half a Shadow. "You're a Light Elm, aren't you?" "It wasn't my fault," Perry pointedly retorted. "My magic works flawlessly." "What's that supposed to mean?", Nergal snapped. "That it's my fault? I've done everything you said. I want to be a Fire Elm again. You know that. You all know that!" "Apparently not enough," Perry said. "Part of you is holding onto being a Shadow, so -" He didn't get any further, for Nergal let out a furious scream and threw darkly blazing shadow flames at him. Karzelek screamed and Ani also let out a frightened "Nergal!" But Perry was fast. Faster than Iris would have thought. As the two fireballs shot at him, he spread his arms and simply caught them. Instead of burning himself, he kept the shadow fire in his palms, and seconds later he held no darkness, but light. He lowered his arms and the light parted until nothing indicated that anything had happened. Nergal stared at him in disbelief, then slowly shook his head without averting his eyes. "As you wish," he growled. "Then I'll just stay in this form a little longer. That won't stop me from defeating Umbrath." If he insists on that so much, he could at least talk about a 'we', Iris thought. But she didn't dare mention that. Not this soon after his outburst. "Enough." Iris spun around. Cynosura stood in the doorway, glaring at Nergal and Perry. How much had she seen of what had just happened? "Time to solve problem." Confident, she turned to Alignak. "Let's ask Atsanik." "As if a single Elm has the power to decipher the prophecy," Iris muttered, but Geb seemed interested. "That's no Elm," he seemed to remember. "These... Atsanik are lights." "So, Light Elmen?", Karzelek asked. Now Alignak also intervened. "You know that the Ice Elmen - and some members of my tribe - receive visions. This doesn't happen just like that, but through the signs of the ice and the sky. The Atsanik really are nothing more than lights... but unlike anything you know. They are the ones who show us things most clearly." "On Last Land," Cynosura agreed. "There lights are brightest." Alignak frowned. "Will you travel there to find the chosen one?" "Not just." Cynosura looked around. "Everyone here. Except you, Alignak." "Why not him?", Iris protested. "We'll need him." "To translate," Karzelek added. "We don't speak Kiujak." The man nodded. "That's true, but I don't have the right to accompany you. It is said that only those who really seek the advice of the Atsanik may enter the Last Land. Unlike you all, I have no chance to play a role in the prophecy." He gave them a confident smile. "Umbrath's rise is imminent, I know. This will be the last journey you undertake before the fight against him. May it show you who is destined to defeat the darkness." "Unnecessary effort," Nergal thought. "I don't need lights to show me what to do. And what if we're stopped and arrive late? Then it'd all have been for nothing." "Lumeon wouldn't let that happen," Perry replied, but to Iris's surprise, Geb had something to say too. "Why can't we all go to Umbrath together?", he asked. "Together with Perry? Then the right one can still fulfill the prophecy." "Someone could die," Ani objected. "The chosen one will survive, it says so in the prophecy... but if we all go together, one of us - or Hyperion - might not make it." Surely Nergal had a pointed remark on his tongue, something like No big loss. But at least he didn't say it. "Then let's do it that way," Five announced before anyone could argue. "Tomorrow morning we'll go find the magic lights." The enthusiasm wasn't as big as Cynosura might have hoped. They were slowly running out of time until Umbrath's ascent - and a journey to the end of the world, in a group like theirs, didn't promise peace. Of course, Nergal was the biggest of their problems, but unfortunately he had to come with them... and hopefully wouldn't doom them all. Category:Chapters Category:EE3 Chapters